Por qué el Mapa del Merodeador se llama así?
by rubbercat
Summary: Una breve historia del por que el mapa del merodeador se llama así y un que pasaría si las creaciones de Rowling se pusieran contra de ella o.ó? XD


Por que el mapa del merodeador se llama así?  
((EDITADO)) 

Todo comenzó en una calurosa tarde de Hogwarts cuando Sirius y James salían de una de las aulas vacías... acababan de darle los últimos toques a ese extraño mapa que habían hecho entre Remus, Peter y ellos dos. Bajaron al gran vestíbulo buscando a Remus que casualmente también los buscaba a ellos dos... la noche anterior Lupin había regresado al castillo, pasando por debajo del sauce boxeador, lo que significaba que la noche anterior había sido de parra para ellos...

- Eh, James! - le grito Remus al alcanzarlos a la vuelta de un pasillo - Qué hacen? o.o por que tanta prisa?

- Esto querido amigo... - le dijo Sirius mientras le quitaba el mapa a James y se lo mostraba a Remus - Es el mapa que hemos estado construyendo desde hace tiempo!

- Lo han terminado! - dijo Remus con un tono de resentimiento en su voz - vaya, yo quería terminarlo también uu

- No te preocupes - le dijo James mientras le ponía una amistosa mano en el hombro - le agregamos unos cuantos pensares tuyos xDD

- Ah si? como cuales oó

- Mira... -

Sirius le quito el mapa de las manos mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia este. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando un pequeño bulto llego corriendo hacia ellos: Un chico bajito y al parecer algo torpe llego corriendo escondiéndose tras James: era Peter Petigreew. Los otros tres chicos iban a empezar a cuestionarlo cuando Snape dio la vuelta con la varita en alto y viéndolos con cara de "vanamorirmalditos¬¬"

- Aaah vaya el señor "cabello graso" anda por aquí... ahora que se le ofrece ¬¬? - le dijo Sirius mientras guardaba el mapa en su túnica.

Snape le dirigió una de sus gélidas miradas y guardo la varita, no se iba a meter en problemas de 4 vs 1 metió las dos manos dentro de la túnica y se paro militarmente recordándonos al Profesor Snape de unos 20 años después. James le dirigió una significativa mirada a Remus y a Sirius y los tres salieron caminando del lugar mientras Peter los seguía Snape de Lejos les grito algo que sonó así como "si lo vuelvo a ver rondándome..." mientras agitaba la mano agresivamente hacia ellos.

- Qué hiciste esta vez, Peter?

Le pregunto Lupin mientras caminaban hacia el exterior, el pequeño un tanto encogido, tal vez por la vergüenza de haber corrido otra vez hacia ellos, se sonrojo y miro a sus amigos de reojo

- Lo seguí a la entrada de las mazmorras de Slytherin, quería ver si lo escuchaba decir la contraseña... pero sabía que yo lo iba siguiendo e intento lanzarme una maldición ;o;

- Lo seguiste a donde! - le pregunto James mientras alzaba una ceja sorprendido.

- Pues si, es que Sirius me dijo que si... - Pero antes de que terminara de hablar Sirius se hecho a reír, era tanta su risa que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, mientras James, Lupin y Peter lo miraban sorprendidos.

- Qué... qué dije oo?

- Que qué dijiste? - gruño Sirius aun atacado de Risa - eso te lo dije para ver que tan tonto podías ser Peter, no me digas que pensaste que esa bola grasienta no se iba a dar cuenta de que lo seguías?

- Bueno es que yo... - dijo Peter agachando la cabeza algo molesto y sonrojado...- Nunca pense...

- Bueno, como sea - interrumpió James como para alivianar la tensión, por que Lupin ya estaba a punto de reirse también - Vamos Sirius sacalo!

- Ejele James ¬¬U que pasó?

- Hey! malpensado ¬¬U

Remus y Peter se les quedaron viendo con cara sospechosa mientras salían a un prado y se sentaban en el pasto Sirius sacó el mapa y lo puso en el piso en medio de todos, James hecho una mirada a su alrededor a ver si no había nadie sospechoso... pero justo en el momento que James se daba la vuelta para observar su maravilloso tesoro... - oigan que hacen? - la voz de una chica había llegado clara a los oídos de los 4 chicos que dieron tremendo respingo Remus intento guardar el mapa pero Sirius, James y Peter trataron de hacer lo mismo, un poco más de fuerza y ese mapa valdría para encender un poco más una fogata, los cuatros se miraron y voltearon a ver a la chica que se acercaba con unos libros en el brazo, había estado sentada en una piedra que estaba atrás de James y por eso no la había visto... Lily Evans... sonaba bien, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes y una larga cabellera rojiza. James la vio acercarse y su rostro enrojeció.. en otra situación Sirius y Remus le hubiesen echado burla, pero ahí había otra cosa más importante que salvar: como si los 4 pensaran lo mismo se fueron de espaldas el uno contra el otro quedando sentados cada uno en cada esquina del pobre mapa que ahora estaba abajo de ellos.

- Eeeh Lily, que sorpresa...- le dijo Remus que rara vez le dirigía la palabra si no era para molestarla en juego

- Hola Remus... eeh oÔ que... están haciendo? - les pregunto mientras veía la extraña forma en como estaban sentados.

- Eeh eeh - James trato de disimular - Pues, nada más aquí tomando el sol de la tarde, si eso !

Lily los miro un rato extrañada, así estuvieron un rato hasta que Sirius sintió que le picaban la espalda

- Me pica xxU - le dijo a Remus en un susurro

- pues te aguantas ¬o¬ - le respondió un desesperado Remus

Sirius intento moverse pero lo hizo de una forma muy extraña llamando más la atención de Lily que parecía no querer irse de ahí

- Qué traen Uds. ¬¬? - les dijo un tanto molesta por que siempre la molestaban pero esta vez era Obvio que la estaban ignorando.

- No, no pasa nada Lily - se apresuro a contestar James.

Siempre acababa molestándose más con él pero este siempre la acosaba hasta que le lograba sacarle una sonrisa que significaba que olvidaba todo. Así que no fue la excepción que ella lo empezara a ver con mala cara y pensara que él era el del problema, como si los demás chicos no estuviesen ahí ... - allá vas de nuevo con tus cosas, Potter- le dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba lista para irse. Los chicos que estaban distraídos haciendo como que no la veían voltearon al mismo tiempo que James se levantaba y tomaba a Lily del hombro.

- Qué te pasa, ahora?

- Nada solo que... eh mira Lily no quiero ser grosero, pero no tengo tiempo para tus cosas ahorita estamos arreglando asuntos de hombres, tu sabes oó - le dijo con una mirada sumamente seria de esas que James no solía poner casi nunca

- Q-que? - vaya ella se lo había creído - pero que cosas - se lo dijo hasta adoptando la misma cara seria de James y hablando quedito...

- No te lo puedo decir Lily, discúlpanos por favor - Entonces James mientras caminada con ella le hecho un brazo al hombro ella lo miro aún más extrañada

- Qué pasa James, hicieron algo malo, de nuevo ¬¬?

- No, no nada de eso.. Mira es que... - la verdad es que al chico no se le ocurría que decir - bueno si.. Hablábamos sobre lo que le vamos a hacer a ese grasoso del Snape cuando nos lo topemos oó! pero esta vez ser algo que no olvidará en toooda su vida ¬¬

- A Severus? pero... por que? pobre... ya déjenlo en paz...

- Ay ay ay lo defiendo, lo defiendo ¬¬U ... por defiendes a esa bola de grasa oó es malo, muy malo.. y aparte feo! o,ó

- Bueno, es que ooU - pero a James le pareció haber visto en el rostro de la chica un leve rubor - No es tan malo, lo ayude el otro día con una tarea de transformaciones y el me ayudo en pociones u0u!

- Aaaah ahora hacen la tarea juntos ¬¬U

- Bueno, y eso que tiene de malo ¬¬ yo escojo mis amistades, no? o.ó

- Ok.. ok Lily no te enojes... es solo que sabes.. ((oh, si que lo sabes ¬¬)) que me repugna que te lleves con él...

- Ah! por diox, como si te quitara algo ¬¬ - Pero James realmente pensaba que Snape en ese sentido si le quitaba algo y no nada más el tiempo que el podría pasar con ella, si no también la amistad y confianza de Lily...

- Esta bien... has lo que tu creas conveniente ¬¬

- Ok... y bien me vas a decir que le van a hacer al pobre ¬¬ ya sabes que no voy a decirle nada! - Le dijo antes de que algún sonido saliera de la garganta de James que se disponía, sin duda alguna, a reprocharle. - Sólo tengo curiosidad o.o

- Esta bien... vez cuando plantaron al sauce boxeador?... bien le haremos la broma a Snape de que nosotros sabemos como entrar ahí debajo en un supuesto túnel ((aja)), claro que tal vez el sonso ira muy confiado por que según él dice, y asegura que vio a la enfermera llevar ahí a Remus la otra noche...

- A Remus! - dijo Lily soltando una carcajada que hizo voltear a los otros 3 chicos que seguían sobre el mapa - Pero que ideas las de ese hombre n.nU

- Eeh si, verdad...? - agrego James mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y una gota de sudor atravesaba su cabeza - que ideas jaja o.óU

- Bueno, yo mejor me voy - Dijo Lily mientras miraba su reloj - Son casi las 6 y yo aquí debo terminar este resumen -o- nos vemos James.. ah y me alegra que empieces a tenerme más confianza n0n!

- Eeh.. eeh s-si, adiós. Lily - Le dijo James mientras se despedía con la mano torpemente

- Vaya Romeoo eh - le dijo Sirius mientras James regresaba de nuevo con los chicos - Cada vez estas más cerca, amigo X3

- Ah! no bromees, Sirius ¬¬U solo le hice creer...

- Le hiciste creer, no noo - le dijo Remus entre risas - A mi se me hace que este arroz ya se coció ¬w¬

- Cual arroz si a ella ni le gusta ¬¬ - Agregó Peter mientras todos lo volteaban a ver extrañados - Quee! no me miren así el otro Día James me pidió que la viera comer para ver que cosa le desagradaban xDDD - Pero no acabo de hablar por que James le estrello una sartén en la cabeza

- Pero que indiscreto ¬¬uU

Después de que a Sirius y Remus se les paso el dolor de estomago de tanta risa se dedicaron a explicarse mutuamente el por que-como-donde- cuando-para que del mapa ese que tenían enfrente y al cual cada vez empezaban a venerar un poco más

- Entonces tendremos todas las entradas y salidas aseguradas Ouo?

- Así es mi querido Remus X3 las noches serán más divertidas cada vez xDDDD

- Vaya nnU quien diría que ser licántropo era tan malo...

- Teniendo amigos como nosotros no es nada malo 3

- James .. pero - Dijo Peter mientras tomaba entre sus manos el mapa y lo revisaba de pies a cabeza

- Qué pasa Peter? o.o

- Pues .. cuando nosotros acabemos nuestro curso en Hogwarts que va a pasar con el mapa...

- Deja que yo te responda eso - Dijo Lupin con tono de profesor - bien, había estado pensando que cuando cada quien deje Hogwarts esconderemos el mapa hasta que algún alumno, como nosotros, o encuentre...

- P-pero - Titubeo colagusano - Que pasará si Flich o algún profesor lo encuentra? aun después de salir de Hogwarts nos meterá en grandes problemas!

- Nada de eso Peter - Dijo Sirius como descartando la idea.. - O dime quien aparte de nosotros conoce nuestros apodos?

- Nadie sabe que tu eres colagusano, o que yo soy Cornamenta... o que Remus es Lunático... n.n tranquilízate!

- Esta bien .-. pero espero que esto funcione... - claro que mientras Peter hablaba seguía con el mapa entre las manos y de los nervios empezaba a arrugarlo...

- Trae acá ese mapa Peter! - le dijo Sirius al pequeño mientras se lo arrebataba

- Si, el mapa del merodeador es único y no hay que manosearlo tanto oó

- Mapa del merodeador? Remus que dem...?

- Claro mi querido compatriota Sirius es un nombre original, no crees n0n?

Todos: -gota-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore: -cerrando un libro y sonriendo- bueno, y así fue como el mapa del merodeador fue creado n0n! claro, ahora es propiedad de Harry, quien...

Lucius Malfoy: -entrado de golpe en su despacho- ajaaaaa vejete loco! Yo sabia que se traían, entre tu y el Potter, algo entre manos!

Dumbledore: Señor Malfoy pero que dem...!

Lucius: es tan obvio que como no adivine que tú...

Rowling: -entrando con bata de dormir tubos en la cabeza y lápiz y papel en la mano- oiiiigannme! pero que demonios creen que están haciendo Uds. Dos ¬¬U

Dumbledore: Sra. Creadora Oo!

Lucius: aaah con que aquí esta la sangre sucia culpable de todos nuestros enredos ¬¬

Rowling: mira Malfoy, será mejor que te quedes calladito al menos que... -Rowling apoya el papel en el escritorio de Dumbledore y voltea el lápiz haciendo como que va a borrar-

Lucius: nooooo! no, mujer no te atrevas!

Tarde. Rowling empezaba a borrar el párrafo donde Lucius llegaba, el Señor Malfoy empezaba a desaparecer lentamente entre unos gritos que parecían decir "yo volveréeeee! "

Dumbledore: ooU

Rowling: listo >XD saldrá hasta el próximo libro >XD ahora Señor director si me hace el favor de darme mi libro de apuntes e ideas para la próxima historia ¬¬U

Dumbledore: -entregándole el libro del principio- tee hee n.nUu

Rowling: -se lo arrebata- ¬¬ pero tenía que ser el vejete loco de Hogwarts o.óU mire que no es fácil tener ideas, pense que habían sido otra vez esos locos periodistas los que me habían robado las ideas Oò sabe! Me preocupe x.x!

Pero Dumbledore miraba por la ventana a Harry mientras se estrellaba Contra los árboles en su flamante Saeta de Carbón.

Rowling: -leyendo lo anterior- Saeta de Carbon? ¬¬UUUU pero que ...

La verdad es que a Rowling también le llamo la atención la figura de Harry volando por los terrenos del castillo; estaba bastante interesada en su creación ((entiendase Harry)) aunque no fuera muy intelectual que digamos escena de Harry volando de cabeza en la Saeta y saludando ...Pero de pronto en los pasillos se escuchaba un gran barullo, Rowling y Dumbledore bajaron a ver que sucedía y una Gota recorrió la cabeza de estos dos cuando vieron al mirar al chico volar por los pasillos en la descontrolada Saeta con unos 5 profesores detrás y Colin sobre Hagrid sacando Fotos como loco. ¡Como era posible que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor aceptara a semejante buscador? La verdad es que hasta Rowling tenía mejor concepto de Harry... Harry terminó estrellándose contra una armadura derribándola y haciendo un escándalo, si se puede, aún mayor que el que ya traía atrás.. Rowling preocupada se acerco hasta el chico ante la sorpresa de todos de ver a esa extraña mujer dentro del castillo.

Rowling: -Tomando a Harry y ayudándolo a levantarse- Estas bien, hijo ;o;?

Harry: eeh... hijo Oo"? -dijo Harry viendola sorprendido- quien es UD. o?

Rowling: pues veras ouO io...

Pero Rowling no termino de hablar al extremo del pasillo apareció algo que dejo a todos helados, Rowling decidida se paró y se le enfrentó ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Voldemort... - le dijo ella - Qué haces aquí ¬¬?

Voldemort: Pues tu que crees? paseando seguramente a mitad de la noshe ¬0¬U ... que no ven el aguacero que hay! Y ni por que fui de los mejores alumnos de esta cochina institución me atienden y reciben como se debe ;0;!

Todos se caen mientras Colin se le acerca y le saca fotos en todos los ángulos, hasta le alza la túnica y le fotografía los pies y lo que se pueda...

Voldemort: -dándole un manotazo a Colin- niño deja eso ¬¬U

Colin: Pero pero ¡U

Pero en eso todos escucharon una música muy extraña como la de Fawkes pero un poco más "movida" todos voltearon a ver la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore y vieron al fénix salir, era todo igual pero la música de la macarena le sonaba dentro, iba a medio pasillo cuando algo dentro de el hizo corto, salieron unas pequeñas chispas y cayo al piso todo tieso.

Dumbledore: Fawkes ;0;!

Rowling: Pero que ¬¬U ...

Todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de Dumbledore que recogía a su ave.

Rowling: Profesor, me gustaría que me explicara ¬¬...

Dumbledore: Bueno, lo que pasa es que esa músiquita misteriosa de Fawkes me empezó a desesperar TTu entonces le quise enseñar más canciones.. y hasta a hablar ¡O¡ lo lleve al lago con las sirenas para que se aprendiera aunque sea "bajo del mar" pero en una de esas que se me ahoga T.T entonces. pedi por DHHogwarts uno mecánico o.óU entonces aproveche y le cambie la música, yay! nOn ((tiene para mp3 i es portatil n.n!))

Rowling: Pero pero pero ;0; Fawkes.. Era una de mis creaciones ;-; como pudo, viejo loco! >O

Draco: Pues es que a veces las creaciones tomamos vida propia y... -saca una cuerda y la estira para que Rowling la viera- a veces nos hartamos de ser manejados ¬w¬

Harry: -Toma de las manos a Rowling y se las empieza a amarrar- Por eso oh querida creadora.

Ron: -amarrándole los pies- Hemos decidió que vayas a visitar a la bella mascota de Slytherin >XD

Rowling: La mascota de... Oo" el basi?

Todos: Así es >XD

Rowling: -La llevan amarrada de pies y manos colgada de un palo tipo caníbales- noooo noooo por favor el basilisco noo TOT

Voldemort: -Encabezando la comitiva y marchando- siii de regreso a la cámara de los secretos, yay n0n!

Cuando todos estuvieron en los baños de Myrtle la llorona, Harry paso al frente y abrió la entrada a la cámara, mientras que Hermione le quitaba a Rowling todos sus apuntes.

Hermione: permisito n.nU

Rowling: No, no Hermione se niña ¡O¡ buena saben cuantas leyes del ministerio de magia están quebrantando ;o;?

Fugde: -desde el fondo del baño sentado junto a Myrtle- siii non más de 47!

Rowling: pero que demoooooooo...

La voz de la escritora se perdió entre las oscuridad del enorme hueco. todos se alejaron y los lavamanos se volvieron a juntar

Dumbledore: bien ahora que somos libres n.n se hizo un gran barullo de alegria tengo que decir que NO quemaremos estos escritos por que si no, podríamos desaparecer ouó pero.. -Hermione le entrega los apuntes solemnemente- esto será solo el principio ÒuÓ -Inserte aquí música tenebrosa- quien dijo que Trelawney debe morir? >XD

La Profesora de Adivinación estaba amarrada como en un capullo al sauce boxeador mientras la profesora McGonagall y los gemelos Weasley la "custodiaban" y la molestaban picándole las costillas >XD

Dumbledore: -acercamiento de la cámara- muahajahajahjaa Òuó

CLOSE UP

OUT

ARG XDDD! weno antes ke nada si están leyendo ESTO... GRACIAS TWT! la verdad es que edite unas coxitas pq cuando lo ecribí sho era muy pekenia y webona y pues tenía mushas faltas ortográficas y eso uwu pero el concepto sigue igual xD no sé si se hayan borrado los reviews ((x Diox eran del 2003!)) pero aún así gracias a todos lo que han leido esto aunque no dejen recadito xDUU ... Anyway... como notarán empexe con UNA coxa y terminé con OTRA MUY distinta xD pero pues como dije antes "andaba sho de loca hiperactiva" Saludos a mi hermanita Zazu - la única i la más kerida xD

PÓNGANME REVIEWS POR FA XD  
los kiero bye :3

Atte.- Moony The Grey X3


End file.
